Officer Down: Demonology
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Emily loses Matthew and John shows his harsher side. Don't worry, Hotch is there for Emily the whole time. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here, finally with the next Officer Down. Sorry for taking so long, I was in Vermont for a friend's birthday and had no internet. Now, I'm skipping another episode. Like with Masterpiece I really couldn't think of anything for Pleasure is My Business. So we're skipping ahead to Demonology. Now, as we all know, this episode doesn't exactly support us Aaron and Emily shippers after the first ten minutes. But as Em is pregnant in this, Hotch will be more supportive. There will be no fighting between them in this. Hav...nope.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily grabbed for her cell as it started ringing. She was trying to get her work done so she and Hotch could go home.

"Prentiss." Emily froze, which caught Reid and Morgan's attention. "Why are you calling me?" Morgan motioned Reid up to Hotch's office as Emily started fidgeting. "I'm not meeting you anywhere John. You have nothing to say that I want to hear." Morgan stepped up behind Emily and put a hand on her shoulder, offering silent support. The whole team remembered her reaction to John at the bar. Emily saw Reid coming with Hotch. "Fine, but I'm not coming alone." she reached for Hotch's hand as he stopped beside her and he patted Morgan's shoulder. "No, either I bring someone or I don't come. I'll see you in twenty."

Hotch could feel Emily shaking as he held her hand and looked at Morgan and Reid. "Quitting time was an hour ago. Head home."

Knowing the tone Hotch was using, Morgan and Reid didn't argue. They collected their things and left, trusting Hotch to keep Emily safe. Hotch waited until the boys were gone before kneeling down in front of Emily.

"What happened Emily?" Hotch asked softly. "Who was on the phone?"

Emily cleared her throat as her free hand rested with Hotch's on her stomach.

"It was John," Emily said. "he wants to see me. Says he has something important to tell me. Wouldn't say what it was about."

Hotch rubbed his thumb over Emily's knuckles, bumping the promise ring on her left ring finger that he'd given her when they found out they were having a girl. It was a white gold band that branched into three on both sides of the small, tasteful aquamarine stone.

"Come with me?" Emily asked, squeezing Hotch's hand.

Hotch kissed her hand. "There's not a chance in hell I'm letting you and our daughter meet him alone. Of course I'll come." he stood up. "Get your coat on and we'll go."

Emily stood up and grabbed her jacket. It was almost time to either steal one of Hotch's or get a bigger one cause her stomach was getting too big to fit. She zipped it up just as Hotch came back from his office.

Hotch took Emily's hand and noticed her staring at her almost nineteen week stomach. "What is it Em?"

"I don't know how he's going to react to her." Emily said. "I don't want him hurting her."

Hotch tipped Emily's head so she was looking for at him. "I will not let John come anywhere near close enough to touch you or the baby. I promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John watched as Emily approached him. Two things were different from the last time he saw her. One, the man with her looked pissed this time, meaning he knew and two, he could tell from the way her jacket bulged, she was pregnant. He felt like he'd been sucker punched when he saw her swelled stomach. The feeling was also quickly followed by anger and jealousy.

Emily saw the emotions flash across John's face and held tightly to Hotch's hand. Hotch squeezed back as he deepened the glare he was shooting John. One toe out of line and Hotch had every intention of knocking the man flat on his ass. Nothing was going to happen to Emily or the baby, just like he promised.

"John," Emily said, surprised by the confidence in her voice. She certainly wasn't feeling it. "this is Aaron Hotchner, my boyfriend and boss."

John felt his eye brow shoot up. "Boyfriend AND boss?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Hotch asked.

John shook his head, easily seeing he should be careful. "Sit and we'll talk."

Emily sat on the stool facing John while Hotch stood at her side. John tried not to let Hotch's glare phase him but he couldn't help shifting uncomfortably.

"It's about Matthew." John said.

Emily frowned. She didn't have a good feeling about this. "Benton? What about him?"

Hotch kept a steady and comforting hand on Emily's back as John explained about Matthew being dead and what he'd said to John the last time they spoke.

"Will you look into it?" John asked.

Emily looked at Hotch. Hotch could see the pain and sadness in her eyes and found himself nodding.

"We will." he said. He'd do anything to make sure Emily had justice for her friend.

Helping Emily off the stool, they walked out of the bar. Ignoring the rain that started pouring on them, Hotch pulled Emily into his arms and held her as she cried.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sighed as he saw Emily had finally fallen asleep on his office couch. She'd cried in his arms for almost twenty minutes before they finally got back in the car and headed for the office. He'd called Garcia on the way and asked her to look up the man Tommy V and see what she could find. Emily wanted to wait to find out what Garcia had but it seemed their daughter was determined to make Mommy sleep.

"Sir?"

Hotch turned and saw Garcia looking between himself and Emily. Hotch motioned the tech analyst out of his office and closed the door softly.

"What did you find out?" Hotch asked.

Garcia handed Hotch the folder she was holding. "Tommy V aka Thomas Valentine was found dead in his home of dehydration." she watched as Hotch's frowned deepened while he looked through the file. "What's going on sir?"

Hotch rubbed his forehead with one hand. "Do me a favor and call the others in. We have a case."

Garcia nodded. "Okay. Is, um, is Emily okay?"

"She will be." Hotch said. "Thank you Penelope."

Garcia smiled and left. Hotch turned and walked back into his office. Thankfully Emily was still asleep. He knew she'd want to know right away but she needed to sleep for now. When the team showed up, then he'd wake her and take her to see Matthew's body. He already expected her to ask to go and he wasn't about to let her go alone. Not with something like that. He'd fill Dave in on everything first so he could lead the team. For this case, Hotch was not leaving Emily's side.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch frowned as Emily said her parting words to Dave and JJ before the two left for Matthew's house.

"Why shouldn't they mention you?" Hotch asked.

Emily sighed. Hotch knew the look on her face and moved to close his office door. This had something to do with Emily's past.

"Matthew's parents blamed me for him going off the rails after my abortion." Emily said once the door was closed. "They tried to keep us from seeing each other but given our lives, we knew how to get around security details and blaming parents."

"Was it more then the drugs?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded. "He started doubting the church too. His parents are extremely religious and that pushed them over the edge."

Hotch frowned. "Do they know about the abortion?"

Emily shook her head. "No, at least I never told them and I doubt Matthew would have. I didn't want to tell anyone. Like I said, I only told Dad cause I can't keep anything from him to save my life." she bit her lip and looked at Hotch. "I'm gonna have to tell the team, aren't I?"

Hotch knelt in front of Emily holding her hands tightly. "Only if you want to. This is your personal life Emily, they don't have to know. It has nothing to do with the case."

Emily smiled. "I think our daughter agrees with you."

Hotch smiled as well as he placed his hand on Emily's stomach, feeling the baby move.

"Good girl." he said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood at her desk, collecting a few files to take up to Hotch's office when she heard his voice.

"Emily,"

Emily saw and heard Morgan and Reid stand from their desks before she even turned around.

"What are you doing here John?" Emily asked.

"I came to see how the case is going." John said, watching Reid and Morgan carefully. "Is there some place we can talk?"

Emily crossed her arms. "We can talk right here."

"I meant privately." John said.

"Anything you want to say to Emily," Morgan said. "you can say in front of us."

John looked at Emily. "Em,"

Emily shook her head. "They aren't going anywhere and neither am I."

John's anger suddenly got the better of him. "What? You suddenly need body guards now Emily?" he stepped closer to Emily. "You kill my baby but can still have your boss's?" he grabbed Emily's arm. "Do they know? That you're screwing the boss?"

Before anyone could react, Hotch came shooting out of his office and shoved John away from Emily, breaking the grip he had on her arm.

"Back off now Cooley." Hotch said, his tone hard, his face clearly reading rage. "Touch her again and I'll have your arrested for assaulting a federal agent." he looked at Morgan and Reid. "Escort him out and make sure security knows he's not allowed back."

The two each took John by an arm and pulled him out of the bullpen. Hotch turned to Emily, his face going from rage to concern fast.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked, taking the arm John had been holding in his hand. "Did he hurt you?"

Emily shook her head. "He wasn't holding me long enough to." she smiled. "That was quite impressive Mr. Hotchner."

Hotch smiled. "I told you I wasn't going to let him hurt you or the baby." his smile fell some. "Dave wants to talk to you. I think he's picked up on something else bothering you."

Emily sighed. "I might have to tell him."

Hotch nodded. "It's damn near impossible to keep things from that man."

Emily saw Dave watching from his office door. "Alright, send him down. I'll talk to him."

Hotch kissed Emily on the forehead. "Take it out of the office. Just so no one else over hears."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched Dave's face as she finished explaining everything to him. The man had one hell of a poker face so it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Well, that does explain Aaron's reaction to Cooley grabbing you." Dave finally said. "Hell, I can't promise I won't take a swing at him if I see him again."

Emily smiled some as she ran her hand over her stomach. "I think it was such an intense reaction because he'd promised me he wouldn't let John close enough to touch me or the baby."

Dave smirked. "Then Cooley's lucky Aaron didn't take a swing at him. We both know he hates it when he can't keep his word."

"He can't be at my side all the time Dave." Emily said. "No matter how much he wants to."

Dave squeezed Emily's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do to stop him from trying Em. You know that."

Emily nodded. "I had to go and fall for possibly the most stubborn man on the planet."

Dave nodded as well as he thought. "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to work this?"

"I have to Dave." Emily said. "Matthew did everything for me, it's time I return the favor."

"Alright, then I've got your back." Dave said. "Let's go give a profile."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stepped back as John tried to kiss her cheek. "Go John."

"Come see me?" John asked.

Emily shook her head. "No."

Before John could say anything, Emily moved away from him. He watched as she tucked herself into Hotch's side and he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her head as the other men asked if she was okay. John climbed into the ambulance and watched Emily walk away, down the street with Hotch.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily snuggled close to Hotch as they walked in the falling snow. She knew he wasn't happy that she insisted on being one of the ones to go after the priest but that was overshadowed by his happiness that it was all over and she and the baby were okay.

"You know you can't do that much longer, right?" Hotch said, breaking the silence.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I know. But, I'm doing what JJ did Aaron. I'm not taking leave until the baby is born."

Hotch sighed but nodded. "Yeah, I figured but unlike Dave, I'm not gonna fight you on it. If that's what you want to do, I support you fully."

They stopped walking as Emily pulled a picture from her pocket. Hotch looked at it, taking in the smiling face of his girlfriend and the two boys flanking her.

"You look happy." he commented.

Emily smiled softly. "I was." she looked up at Hotch. "Just like I am now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I know, there was a ton I left out and it was a little rough but it was being a pain. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
